


The Stars Lean Down To Kiss You

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Fluff, No Angst Only Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Drifter, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: There's more than one way to find the beauty in the world, there's more than one kind of beauty in you





	The Stars Lean Down To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating my projects by writing something totally unrelated enjoy my garbage
> 
> inspired by Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Drifter looked out the window at the setting sun, the vibrant colors streaking across the sky from deep scarlet to royal purple. They watched it intently as the warmth of orange and yellow slowly faded into the cool of night. Just as soon as the stars started to poke out from their hiding places they knew it was time. They walked back into the house that has since become their home, it wasn’t very large but walking into the room that they slept in, it was easy to tell where they’d left their heart. 

Guardian lay on his side of the bed, wrapped up in all of the blankets as per usual. The blankets lying smoothly against his sleeping form, twisted around his powerful legs, wrapping around his torso, hiding that which this life had given him. That which this mission had given him. Drifter debated actually waking him up, he seemed so peaceful. However the thought passed and they knew that he couldn’t miss tonight for anything. Grabbing the blanket Drifter got into a stance that would give them the best chance of actually getting it all. 

“WAKE UP JACKASS” They yelled at the top of their lungs ripping the blanket off of him “STUDY SESSION’S OVER”

The second the cold air hit Guardian he yelped in surprise, fully awake in his cold nakedness. Before he could say anything Drifter tossed him his clothes. 

“Come on come on we got a Thing To Do.” Drifter said excited

Bleary eyed Guardian started to figure out how his pants work staring at Drifter more than a little confused. Drifter left the room, knowing that he would be curious enough to follow. They could hear him stumbling around in their room, hear the metallic clank of his armor as he put it on. He rounded the corner with his helmet cockeyed adjusting his holsters, Drifter only smiled and waved for him to follow. They walked out onto the warp pad and waited for him to step onto it. He took his place next to Drifter holding out his hand. They took his hand as their heart was set aflutter, ‘cause the spaces between their fingers were right were his fit perfectly. With their free hand they input their destination and for a moment, became one with the cosmos as they moved through time and space. 

They arrived in the Crystal Forest, the moonlight reflecting off of the glittering crystal casting it’s own small light around the ruins. They walked forward, still holding Guardian’s hand, leading him to a cliffside overlooking the maroon forest. Earlier Drifter came here to set up a blanket and some snacks. The look of surprise that crossed his face was nothing short of cute, they guided him down to the blanket kneeling down and holding his hand with both of theirs. Once they both were sitting comfortably under the starlit night they took his head in their hands and leaned in close. Both his helmet and their scarf wouldn’t allow a kiss, but being this close, being this vulnerable, it was almost good enough. 

Allowing themself to fall into their lover’s chest they both turned their attention to the sky. The stars dot the sky in brilliant patterns, forming constellations that each told their own story, planets that were especially bright tonight came through as if to say hi, but the best part of the evening was only just beginning. A streak of light shot across the sky, and then another, showering the world in stardust. Guardian pulled Drifter closer, never feeling safer than in this very moment. He looked at the one he’d placed his love in, he felt at peace with them. He felt at home, with the one who had his heart. 


End file.
